Should Have
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: Naru finally hooks up with the girl of his dreams... so why... why doesn't he feel like this is the most amazing night of his life? LEMON starts off narusaku sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I keep him and Sasuke stored in my basement for my own amusement… NO PEEKING! Haha

A/N: Ok here's the deal…This will start a NaruSaku.. But will be a NaruSasu I am not particularly a fan of SakuNaru… I actually don't like it at all… GAG …BUT! I thought this would make a fun story… IF I continue it… but that's really up to you guys if it's a lost cause let me know…

WARNING: This chapter immediately Starts off with a Lemon….. Not the most graphic… writing female parts is so not exciting to me… gomen nasi! Writing words like crotch pussy and vagina make me feel like a gross pervert… funny cause I can write a SasuNaru / CloudZack Lemon and hum happily over my nosebleed… Straight pairings not the case.. Oi… Why didn't you tell me I was rambling haha……. Please enjoy and let me know if I should continue or not!

----------------------------------

"Na-Naruto," an exotic moan echoed in the room followed by similar throaty grunts as Naruto's hips jerked up into the hot warmth surrounding him. The angelic hum of pleasure radiating from the girl riding him should have made his mind go blank, should have. Just as the pink haired girl leaned forward to capture his lips he should have felt the sparks he thought would fly across his vision. He should have been melting under her hands as she caressed every inch of his toned and sun-kissed body. Withering under her touch as she grazed his nipples on her finger tips journey further south where the two were connected. Hell; the fact that she had grasped his hard cock and guided it to her ass should have made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

She carefully guided him to each entrance using the wetness of her pussy to slicking his cock enough to push past the tight ring of flesh of her ass. Moving back and forth between the two until she finally managed to fully sit on his erection. The moans and erratic rise and fall of her chest as she lifted herself and slammed down hard onto him; which made her breasts slightly bounce against her pale skin; should have been more than just enticing. The thin sheet of sweat lining their bodies and the intense lust filled gaze of emerald on blue should have taken his breath away. The sight of his long time crush; whom he thought he loved; shaking with pleasure on top of him as she bounced hard on his cock switching between both her entrances should have provoked a nose bleed that would drain his body dry.

He couldn't deny that he wasn't enjoying it; because he was. Sakura was a beautiful and captivating girl and Naruto could never say otherwise. She was the perfect girl; independent, sweet, caring, a little harsh at times; ok more than a little but still! She was a wonderful girl and any guy would be doing cartwheels and somersaults to be in his position right now. To have her press her pink swollen lips against his. To have that awe inspiring look of pure pleasure and ecstasy take over her pale and delicate features. So why was it that sex with the person he loved the most; thought would never return his feelings for her and now was; seemed just like your everyday sack session.

Not that Naruto was loose by any means; he prided himself of having only slept with a grand total of three girls. Sakura included. One was his ex girlfriend Hinata; she really was a sweet girl. But Naruto knew that Hinata always had looked up to Naruto and there fore misjudged her affections as a crush; as love. He knew the second she had met his long time friend Kiba that it was all over between them. The other girl; well… lets just say tequila really does make a girls clothes come off and that's not always a good thing! Naruto was convinced he would forever be emotionally scarred for life.

Sex with Sakura; of course not scarring but rather oddly enough beautiful which he had expected; was exciting and erotic and felt good. But that was just it; it felt good. There were no fireworks; his heart wasn't straining any more than it should have under the circumstances and…..it wasn't.. it didn't feel like….

Naruto lifted up wrapping his arms around the small frame of the pale girl and pinned her to the mattress without pulling out of her tightness. Naruto leaned down to capture her lips in a desperate kiss; desperate because he was searching looking for that spark that jolt anything! With a frustrated grunt that Sakura must have mistaken for another mewl of pleasure from the blonde Naruto pulled back to the tip and slammed himself back into her lithe frame.

Sakura moaned and shifted under him pushing her hips off the bed to allow deeper access as she begged, "Onegai; Naru-to..O-onegai!!"

Naruto grinned and nuzzled her neck as he nipped and sucked at the flesh; his hands wandering to fondle her breasts as he beg to steadily pound into the girl below him.

"I-Isogimasu," Sakura begged through a high pitched moan as she gasped for air, "Onegai; Isogimasu!"

Naruto chuckled as he kissed the tip of Sakura's nose and tapped it with his index finger receiving a low growl of annoyance and a warning look as he muttered to himself, "Kimuzukashii Dattebayo…."

With that Naruto withdrew himself from her tight orifice and slammed himself back into her wet pussy. Grasping her hips tightly beneath his fingers he positioned himself on his knees more comfortably before pulling her onto him succeeding in pushing himself all the way inside the girl. With the new position he quickly and erratically buried his cock inside her thrust after thrust as hard as he could without hurting the girl.

She called out his name and dug her nails into the flesh of his thigh and back being the only parts of his body she could reach out for. Naruto knew she was nearly her release and the coiling in his stomach signaled he too was ready to cum. He bit down onto his bottom lip as he moved roughly in and out of the girl as she moaned out his name again and again.

One more tight squeeze and a final thrust into her sent the two both over the edge. Sakura screamed out Naruto's name as her entire body was wracked with pleasure and the intense sensation of her orgasm.

Naruto allowed himself to jerk in and out of her a few times as he called out, "Sas..Sakura!!"

Naruto clasped beside the pink haired girl on his back as she quickly inched over to him and curled up against his chest.

Again he was plagued by the should haves. They were really becoming quite frustrating. Why did he feel overjoyed when Sakura curled up next to him; and why when she looked up to him with a exhausted and beautiful glowing smile as he brushed the pink hair away from her stunning green eyes didn't he feel his breath catch or his heart still? Why didn't he feel all the things he felt that one day? Why didn't he feel during sex with a girl he had been in love with for god knows how many years what he felt with simple contact with a teme like his rival.

Why did he almost call out 'his' name?

The girl who rested on his chest hummed contently as her breathing slowed and signaled that sleep had taken over her. Naruto did smile softly to the adorable girl rested on top of him; _Why.. Had I almost called out his name when I had you? ….Sasuke… _

_A little Japanese for you guys:_

_Kimuzukashii - Hard to please_

_Dattebayo- Naruto's own personal saying (doesn't mean a damned thing) _

_Isogimasu- Move faster/ go quicker_

_Onegai- Please_

_I hoped you liked it.. I will make this a multi chapter if you guys like ^_^ I have some fun plans for it but it'll take me a little while I have lots of stories that are not completed yet So at the moment I will leave this as a one shot (complete) if you wish it I will continue it Thank you for reading…_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sighed as he dug his hands in his pocket. He peered next to him at the glass but rather than seeing the contents of the store he stared at his faint reflection against it's surface. He was supposed to meet Sakura here to see a movie and go out to dinner. He wasn't sure what he felt towards the girl; but he knew this is what he had always wanted. Or at least.. He thought it was.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura's voice chimed in his ear as she bounced towards him. It had been little over a week since Sakura and his initial 'hook-up' and the blonde was at a loss of what to do. He didn't want to hurt Sakura; but at the same time he didn't want to deny himself his own happiness.

Just what made him happy anyway he wondered.

Naruto grinned as his pink haired girlfriend finally reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck; his own hands falling to her hips as he leaned forward and gave her a Eskimo kiss. The girls' bright green eyes were teeming to the brim with excitement as she went on and on about something she had seen in one of the display windows in the mall.

Her voice was more of a gentle humming dull in his ears as he watched her lips part as she spoke. He knew that some part of him was supposed to watch her plump pink glossy lips and wish to see which flavor gloss she used for the day. When he studied the way her cheeks lit up in a rosy pink he should've thought how cute it was rather than wonder if it was a natural blush or just her heavy application of makeup.

And her eyes; they should be warming his heart. The way the smoky shadow was applied over her lid should have been seductive, but it wasn't. He really had to be criminally insane not to find the young girl hanging off of him appealing.

He wasn't blind she was cute and attractive but for some strange reason no matter how hard he tried he couldn't 'feel those things' with her. But dammit Naruto Uzumaki wasn't one to call it quits; and for Christ's sake the beautiful girl in front of him was practically clinging onto him for dear life.

After all these years of being in 'his' shadow he finally got what he thought he wanted, and now it seemed that the one thing that he thought was keeping him from true happiness was the main cause of it.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura nudged him playfully as she swatted her hand over the back of his head pressing her nose and forehead against his own. The rapid blinking it caused the blonde made the pink haired girl giggle before teasing him, "Ursutonkachi."

Naruto's face fell for a moment but seeing the worried expression he got from Sakura he quickly took another step forward kissing her forehead before stepping back and ruffling her hair. He chuckled at the non-threatening glare she sent his way for 'messing up' her hair as he scratched his nose with his index finger eyes upturned in big U's as he smiled, "Aw Sakura-chan, Watashi Iie Baka."

Sakura huffed through her smile as she feigned annoyance, "Of course not."

She reached out to grab Naruto's hands swinging them in hers as she smiled up to him, "Oi, I didn't mention it before but I invited a couple people to join us."

Naruto raised a brow before pouting with a fake whine, "But Saaaaaaakura-Chan! I thought it was just us tonight….."

She rolled her eyes squeezing her hands around his before smiling back up at him; he couldn't help but feel it was such a shame that his heart didn't skip at the adorable gestures she made, "I see you have no objections."

Naruto grinned before pulling one hand back from her's to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "Don't be like that. So who's tagging along?"

She gave him a look but continued regardless, "Shika and Temari, and Karin and Sasuke…"

Naruto swallowed and swung his tongue around his mouth to keep it moist, "Oh, alright…"

Sakura tilted her head and frowned, "Is that O.K.?"

Naruto scratched at his nose again; this time being more of a nervous gesture than anything else. What was Karin doing with Sasuke? Sure Temari and Shika was no surprise but… Karin and Sasuke? And why the hell was the teme hanging out with her anyway? They got along well enough; or rather it seemed that Sasuke always put up with her…. Yeah that had to be it; he was asked about coming and he had to bring a date and who else but Karin. Sure she was still a fan girl but she was easily handled by Sasuke and far more tolerable than the others.

He almost forgot that Sakura's gaze was still on him and he couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts; his mouth had a terrible habit of spitting out what was on his mind. At least it wasn't the whole truth, "I just think it's odd that Sasuke would bring Karin."

At Sakura's slow nod he quickly spoke to erase any suspicion; as if there was any in the first place, "I mean the girl is rather obnoxious."

That did the trick!

Sakura immediately frowned and nodded, "Now that you mention it; she 'is' quite annoying…. But Sasuke seems to get along with her."

The last bit came out a little bitterly on Sakura's part. Sure she was 'over' her life long crush in a sense but not everything was gone. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why he didn't feel jealous that his 'girlfriend' was obviously brooding about another guy. Not just any guy; but thee guy that she had set her sights on since day one. It wasn't until a metaphorical slap on the face from Sasuke himself that she finally gave in. Even Naruto felt bad even though he knew that with Sasuke out of the way Sakura would finally find it in her heart to love him instead. The fact that she only cared for him after Sasuke really should have done something to stir jealously within him. It should have bothered him a lot but rather than bother him he seemed to understand her own jealously. As Shika would say, it was just troublesome…

Sakura tugged on his sleeve, "Naruto-kun we'll be late, the restaurant's on the other side of the mall. I'm sure it won't be 'that' bad."

Naruto smiled before scooping girlfriend up and swinging her to his back giving her a piggy back ride, "Let's go than!"

"Naruto," Sakura yelled a little flushed in protest but giggling none the less.

----------

Once at the restaurant they found Shika and Temari already sitting down at a corner booth table tucked across from the bar. Naruto silently cheered at the close proximity of delicious beverages. As if Sakura read his thoughts he received a small knock on the top of his head, "No drinks."

Naruto pouted over dramatically, "But Saaakura-chaaaan….."

"Hn," the familiar snort came from behind him as he locked blue eyes on black. Naruto felt his heart jump in his chest but quickly recovered the initial shock that crossed his tanned features, "Oi Teme!"

Naruto let out an award winning Uzumaki grin before leaning a little to the left to greet the red head firmly cutting off all blood supply to said teme's arm which she was latched onto in a death grip, "Konbawa Karin."

Karin smiled brightly; not because of Naruto's greeting but more or less being so close to her beloved Sasuke-kun, "Konbawa Everyone!"

Naruto couldn't help but give a mute glare at the sight of the girl latched on his best friend. For whatever reason it was making his insides burn and his hands threatened to ball into fists; but he ignored the burning and fought control over his raging body.

A simple quirk of a dark ebony brow signaled that the teme was the only one of the group to not have these actions go unnoticed but he didn't say anything. At least not referring to that particular incident, "Dobe I'm sure you can go one night without a drink."

Naruto instantly frowned forgetting about the burning sensation but not the clenched fists, "Screw you teme! I don't drink every night!"

Sakura hushed her boyfriend by placing a kiss on the side of his neck and a hand on his shoulder, "Naru-kun don't make a scene koi."

Naruto blushed a little at the contact; _was Sasuke… glaring…. At Sakura…? _

"Yosh! Let's just sit down and eat. I'm starved," Naruto exclaimed as he placed a hand on Sakura's side to lead her to sit down in the booth before him.

And cue the awkwardness.

Karin was practically glomping Sasuke the entire time. Which in turn made Naruto silently promise death to the clingy red head. Why it was so frustrating to see Karin 'try' and thankfully fail at hand feeding the Uchiha was making his head spin. Sakura was almost forgotten the entire time. Well; thanks to Temari the two girls were babbling on about this and that thus taking the attention off of Shika and Naruto himself.

Shika looked like he was sleeping. His arms thrown casually behind his head as he leaned low where he sat in the booth. He didn't seem to mind at all that Temari's attention was elsewhere either, but obviously for far different reasons. Like, not being scolded when Temari noticed his lazy dinner habits and ill manners. Yeah, Naruto wished that was the least of his worries.

Instead he kept stealing glances; more like glares; at the red head that continued to force herself on the raven. He wasn't even enjoying himself!

"So Karin," yeah that's right, Naruto needed to draw her attention away from the raven for his own fleeting sanity, "How long have you and teme been hanging out."

The glare the teme sent me relieved me a bit. So it seemed to be one-sided still.

Karin practically cooed, "Mmmm, good question! How long would you say Sasuke-kun?"

She was trying to pull an answer out of him to see what he would say. Naruto felt his hands getting warmer as he held an unknowing breath in his lungs. He was actually pretty nervous that Sasuke would say something that he didn't want to here. Something along the likes of admitting he was 'hanging out' with Karin. Naruto knew Karin 'knew' what he was trying to get at. At least the girl was to caught up in her infatuation that she didn't question why Naruto was so curious. He could brush it off easily sure but still it was nice not having to go through such a troublesome matter….

Dammit; see what happens when he hangs out with Shika!!

"Hn, more like stalking…," A quiet sigh of relief passed Naruto's lips but Karen didn't seem to take it the way Naruto did. And people thought he was oblivious!! Some of these fan girls that followed Sasuke… well… let's just let Karin speak for herself…

"Aw Sasuke-kun; You're being modest! I understand how a hot girl like me must have you all flustered! I didn't mean to put you on the spot Sasu," she snuggled into his arm.

Naruto thought almost instantaneously how wonderful it would be to rip those awful framed glasses off her fat nose and shove them down her throat. But he didn't… She was a girl after all! And Naruto Uzumaki didn't hit girls! No matter how obnoxiously fucking annoying and Sasuke loving they were. He had a feeling however, that the thought would cross his mind… more than once.

"So how are you and Naruto doing," the teasing tone Temari sent to Sakura made my ears perked up. Just what did she mean by that? Naruto glanced up to the teme to catch him staring than quickly and quite uncomfortably turned his attention back to his girlfriend…. Oh yeah.. His girlfriend. He forgot about that little detail.

Sakura gazed over to Naruto in a dreamy like fashion that she once only sent Sasuke's way before focusing back on her friend, "You know Naruto. A hyper active baka like always but.. He's a wonderful caring guy. I don't think I've been happier."

Naruto's heart sank as she squeezed his thigh right before glancing over to him shyly with a faint blush on her cheeks. Why wasn't his heart soaring at her little sentiment had his mind boggled. After all this time spent with Sakura he 'still' couldn't feel anything more than… than….

Realization hit him; Guilt.

Her feelings for him were growing, and he didn't even remotely share the same things. But why? Why didn't he love her? Why didn't he feel the same why about her? After all this time wanting nothing but her and finally getting her why did he not want her anymore.

That was a tongue twister….

People want that they can't have and once they obtain it they lose interest right? Maybe it was just a momentary phase. Like; he loved her but after all these years of chasing and than her just throwing herself at him he was caught off guard. He still wanted her it was just the idea of the challenge being gone that was making his heart misinterpret his feelings right? Sure that had to be the reason…. Right?

Naruto looked to Sasuke; as if pleading for an answer to a question he knew the teme didn't even know. So why look to him at all. But considering how they were; they always looked to each other one way or another. Yeah they had a strange way of going about it. Insults and challenges… Rivalry and fighting. So it was natural right?

The look in Sasuke's eyes however, didn't seem natural at all. Usually his gaze was stoic and annoyed. Well sure he most certainly looked annoyed but there was something else hidden in the black depths. Just what it was Naruto wasn't completely sure. Could it be something akin to what he was feeling? Whatever it was it was gone in a flash and sadly Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't speak about it either. That's just how he was; a teme.

"Naruto," Sakura called to him softly her voice laced with concern. Just when did he turn his gaze to his hands which sat in his lap he wasn't quite sure. Sheepishly he scratched at his nose nervously before tapping hers, "I seem to be zoning out quite a bit huh Sakura-chan, Gomen nasi."

Sakura only smiled before kissing the tip of his nose where he had been scratching, "As long as you're alright."

A grunted 'ahem' broke the one-sided moment between the two as Temari' and Shika both gave the two a look. Well more of Temari crossing her arms and raising a brow while muttering something about sappy things while Shika stayed in his usual position just peeking under one eye lid to mutter something about how troublesome public displays of affection were.

Naruto wasn't sure why but he was grateful that Temari and Shika had interjected; for some reason he felt uncomfortable more so than ever. A Uchiha death glare may have been the cause of it but that was only a wild guess.

The rest of dinner casually went on at the same pace. Glares seemed to fly in every direction between Sasuke and Naruto but other than the two everyone else didn't seem to notice. Perhaps Shika but he really didn't seem to care; if he did he would've commented but even that might be to much trouble for him.

To Naruto's relief it was on to the movie. At least that why he wouldn't have to watch Karin molest Sasuke; it would be to dark…. Perhaps he should sit in between the two…

Before he could do such a thing Sakura had pulled him to sit down next to her but thankfully he was still sitting next to the teme. He gulped softly as he felt his and Sasuke's arms bump into each other as they tried to claim the arm rest between them; all Naruto could do was mumble an apology. It was strange for him to do so and the knowing raised brow concluded that it didn't fly over Sasuke's head either.

But the warm sensation of their arms touching for even that briefest of moments excited Naruto. He couldn't help but think back to his climax with Sakura; thinking about him. He couldn't help but compare how it felt as his girlfriend held tightly onto his other arm to how the brush against Sasuke's arm had felt. Not only how the initial touch felt but how he longed to make that contact again; and for much, much longer.

Throughout the movie Sasuke would fidget in his seat. Something a Uchiha normally wouldn't do but considering the leech attached to his other side it was understandable. The problem with said fidgeting was the way Sasuke's leg or foot would bump Naruto's. Or how he would suddenly try to move away from Karin succeeding in only making his warmth spread to Naruto.

The blonde swore a few times under his breath at how he would be given such close proximity only to have it taken away. Sasuke's warmth felt so much more welcoming than Sakura's. He wanted so bad to lean back into that warmth and meet it; but he knew better than that. Or at least that's what he kept trying to remind himself of.

Karin spoke softly; not realizing she was speaking loud enough for the blonde to over hear, "Sasuke-kun," she practically purred, "we could ya know… sneak a make out session in the back of the theatre. Or even here if you're not to shy."

She.. Had… to die…

_Dammit this was going to be a long fucking movie… _

-------------

The movie finally did end and god did it feel like an eternity. Sakura laughed as she reviewed a funny part over with Temari holding onto Naruto's arm. Naruto's own focus was darting from the conversation back to Sasuke and Karin who had just managed to make it out of the theatre. Naruto usually would have smirked and laughed at the teme's expense as he dragged along a pouting Karin from the dark room. She wasn't too happy that all her attempts at a make out session during and after the movie were all denied with a prompt 'hn'.

"Oi Naruto," Sakura smiled as she leaned up and kissed him softly, "I'm going to catch a ride with Temari ok," she blushed and whispered softly into his ear at the next comment, "call me if you want me to stop in later tonight hm Naruto-kun."

This most definitely should have made certain things in certain areas twitch at the hidden agenda Sakura obviously was thinking of. But alas like every other should be or have he didn't feel a damned thing.

Oh there was still that one emotion; that's right; guilt.

Naruto smiled before kissing her pale forehead brushing away her pink bangs, "I'll give you a call Sakura-chan."

His husky voice did things to her knees that he wished her voice still did to his heart, but that was besides the point. This was just… a simple phase right?

As Naruto said his goodbyes to his girlfriend and Temari and Shika he flinched as he remembered just who he was left with.

A crazed hormonal red head and a grumpy and sexually frustrating Uchiha. …. Wait… did he just think Sasuke was sexually frustrating.. Well he did almost call out Sasuke's name…

That got that useless organ to twitch! Dammit!

"Dobe," Naruto swung his attention back around the low tone making his own knees feel weak. Only because of the simple thought of Sasuke calling him dobe in bed…. Wait SHIT?!

"Eh," Naruto asked shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm riding with you."

Naruto blinked; all twitching aside… when the hell did the teme give him orders anyway?! Oh wait.. He did that all the time.

This is where Naruto should have growled and yelled some type of protest; yes should have. But once again he didn't. The idea of taking Sasuke far, far away from Karin was just too tempting.

"Fine teme."

Karin whined in protest, "But Sasuke-kun… I planned a romantic evening…"

Sasuke successfully detached her from his arm; the Uchiha had skills, "Goodnight Karin."

Naruto wanted to jump in the air and pump up his fist but restrained himself with a simple, "Yosh!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow for the umpteenth time that night; but who was counting?

The car ride was all in all; very, very awkward.

The way Sasuke smelt was lingering in Naruto's nose. The smell itself making his tongue try to experiment on what that smell actually tasted like; what Sasuke tasted like. _Bad thought…_

The warm body to his right sat comfortably looking bored out the window. Naruto couldn't help but look over the ravens soft features.

His skin was so pale but not in a sickly kind of way; more of a silky cream or milk. His jaw line was sharper than most instead of a pronounced jaw line much like Naruto's own. In a way it made him look more feminine but not at all girly. His half lidded eyes portrayed how bored he seemed as the object reflected in his charcoal colored eyes flashed by. The same dark hair which was tinted slightly blue fell around his face while the back stood spiky and wild.

It was just to appealing… Yes appealing. God he was going to have to beat off… er beat up! Beat up something……never mind.

Naruto sighed loudly at his own wandering thoughts silently seething at how his mind was being taken over by ridiculous perverted thoughts. He had a girlfriend anyway! Not that he loved her but still… maybe he did. Or… fuck!

"What's wrong dobe," the tone of muffled over a pale hand that held the Uchiha's chin up against the window.

"I-It's nothing… teme," Naruto whispered to himself. God he needed to get this sorted out and quick.

All Sasuke did was snort and for once Naruto was glad that he didn't try to argue any further.

Pulling into Sasuke's driveway Naruto turned the key in the ignition off before realizing what he was doing. Sasuke stretched but didn't glance his way, "Didn't realize you were planning on coming in dobe."

Naruto blinked a little flustered, "I wasn't teme!!"

Sasuke finally looked over to him with a smirk and the look itself sent shivers down Naruto's spine, "Than why'd you turn off your car?"

Naruto's mouth flapped open and closed a few times as he tried to come up with an answer. Sasuke being as impatient as ever simply grunted before opening his door and climbing out of the car.

Naruto couldn't deny the disappointment of Sasuke leaving his car; or that he would be leaving the raven himself.

But before the Uchiha closed the door he quirked his brow and sighed as if annoyed, "Are you coming or not ursutonkachi?"

Naruto didn't bother to come up with a response; nor did he care to. He simply stepped out of his car and followed quietly behind Sasuke till they reached his door. The entire thirty some odd seconds of walking Naruto couldn't help but watch the way Sasuke's frame moved under his clothes and wonder exactly what he looked like beneath them. Or how the pale flesh concealed felt to the touch and if everything was as warm as his presence felt.

When Sasuke stepped in he turned to Naruto and scoffed. The blonde was stuck in place in the middle of his door frame staring blankly at the raven. Naruto watched as the pale lips turned into a frown as he boy was being once again annoyed. Naruto unconsciously licked his own lips and swallowed the lump in his throat.

He had to know. He had to find out. And with that simple thought in mind he closed the small gap between the two grabbing either side of Sasuke's head and pressed his lips against the raven's in a desperate kiss.

---------------

Sooo what do you guys think? I got a few requests to continue.. not alot but well hm... I don't want to disappoint.. I should be working on my other fics but I was in the mood for something different... well if you guys like it let me know and i'll write more!

~ hm so Naruto makes a move on Sasuke......... ~ How will Sakura feel and what does Naruto feel~............ next chapter might be a lemon...... hit that review button and nosebleeds will be more likely *snickers and winks*


	3. Chapter 3

Ah I feared I would be wrong and I have been but that's O.K. I kind of knew I'd be using some Japanese out of context hm.. But thank you Sear sensei for bringing it to my attention! Soon I hope to ACTUALLY study the language instead of just self teaching words and phrases so until I do I think I shall refrain from the 'fangirlnese.' ~ that word Sensei is wicked btw! Hm but again thank you and yeah it's embarrassing so I won't *nod nod* that said… and OH! Drag out story… a little longer? Hope everyone won't be disappointed but I think I shall! Don't' worry I'll put some smut in here for you… no more narusaku though… my tiny heart and frail stomach couldn't take that much abuse! ! Don't worry I'll help you guys out ^_~

~SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN~

He had to know. He had to find out. And with that simple thought in mind he closed the small gap between the two grabbing either side of Sasuke's head and pressed his lips against the raven's in a desperate kiss.

Everything seemed to fall into place for Naruto. Why he hadn't felt the things he was supposed to with Sakura; his girlfriend. Why he didn't feel the way everyone said they felt when they obtained love. How mentally and physically rewarding and utterly blissful words or the simplest of touches were. He hadn't felt the tingling warm lingering over his lips as he kissed Sakura. Nor did he feel the chills that were supposed to run up his spine at the mere touch of the others lips against his.

Naruto's hands from the sides of the raven's face as they dropped trailing his fingers along the length of Sasuke's neck. His left hand slowly traced every inch of skin down the side of his arm and finally settled on the other's slim waist. His right tracked much slower down the length of Sasuke's neck as he relished the feel of goose bumps making their way on the otherwise smooth skin. He allowed his left thumb to peek under the raven's shirt in order to gently glide back and forth over the others hip. The simple touch of skin made Sasuke gasp uncharacteristically which left an opening for Naruto's next move. Gently Naruto's right thumb feathered over the raven's jaw as his tongue sought access to the slightly gaped mouth.

Naruto moaned as he felt his tongue collide with the other; this simple caress was purely sensual and completely erotic. Something stirred in Naruto's gut; a burning lust he hadn't felt ever before. It was overwhelming him all he wanted at that moment in time was Sasuke. He didn't care how or if it was rushed or sloppy or slow or crazy or whatever it could be but he wanted it. He never felt at such a loss for words or even thoughts. Everything was hazy and all that mattered was the sensation of Sasuke, his best friend.

Sasuke didn't respond at first and Naruto prayed it was only because he had taken the other by surprise.

He couldn't feel those things for Sakura, and now he understood why. He loved Sasuke; he needed him; wanted him. No one else could make him feel like this. And Sasuke hadn't even kissed him back yet!!

Finally; after what seemed an eternity; Sasuke's lips moved against his. Hesitant at first but quickly grew frantic. Their teeth clashed together as Naruto opened his mouth for the Uchiha. Sasuke immediately accepted entranced and trailed his tongue over Naruto's.

The blonde moaned at the hot tongue washing over his. He felt his toes curl simply from the kiss. Sasuke had a unique taste to him; one he had a hard time to identify. Whatever it was; it was addicting. Something close to those creamy vanilla chocolates. The ones with the cool melted center that made you devour one piece after another. Naruto couldn't help but think how it suited the Uchiha perfectly. Every swipe of his tongue had him desiring more.

He thought his body fell forward but he realized that it had actually been Sasuke who had drawn the blonde closer. His arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulder and waist. One locking in his belt loop as the digits strayed to play was the exposed skin under his shirt. His other locking itself into the blonde's locks as he pushed their lips in closer together. Naruto's own hands responded; one squeezing the raven's shoulder while the other met Sasuke's hair in an attempt to keep up with Sasuke's own.

Their tongues battled as Naruto tried to turn his role; he wanted to taste the Uchiha's mouth. Explore it; claim it. He wanted more of that sweet taste. Sasuke gave Naruto's tongue a soft bite to reprimand; as soon as Naruto withdrew Sasuke moved his bruised lips to Naruto's neck.

Sasuke nibbled against the flesh moving toward the center of Naruto's throat. The blonde's head flew back as he felt Sasuke's hot tongue experiment over his adams' apple. His throat allowing a husky moan expel from his slightly parted lips. His crystal blue eyes barely open as blonde lashes fluttered threatening to close.

All at once he felt Sasuke's tongue explore further as well as his hands. His nibbles and bites claiming every inch of skin on his neck. Sasuke withdrew his hand from the mop of hair as he allowed it to travel down the side of Naruto's neck and down his chest. Quickly finding the rim of the blonde's shirt and pushing his fingers under the offending object. His finger tips and palm ghosted up from his stomach to his sides and finally finding a home as they pinched and rolled his nipples. The sensation causing him to gasp as he held onto Sasuke's hair tighter his other hand gripping harder on the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke's other hand became more daring; his finger tips releasing the belt loops in favor of exploring the skin underneath the rim of Naruto's jeans and boxers. Naruto pressed closer to the raven; consequently brushing their hips together. Sasuke let out a throaty moan as their half hard erections pushed together; his hands halting momentarily.

Naruto; though displeased by the pause Sasuke's hands did; wanted to hear sultry moan again. It alone made his cock twitch with excitement; he quickly decided that he needed to force that sound from Sasuke again. He drove his hips a bit harder this time, intentionally grinding their cocks together, and this time Sasuke threw his own head back letting Naruto move in on his neck.

Naruto bit down as he heard the gasps and grunts from the other male as he continued his assault against his hips and neck. He already pleasure erupting through him far more violently than it ever had with Sakura.

Sasuke apparently not appreciating the role change pulled the blonde off him before forcing him to walk backwards until the back of his legs bumped into the sofa and sent his ass collapsing back onto the cushions.

Before Naruto could even force an insult his breath hitched as Sasuke he locked eyes with Sasuke's. The black orbs clouded in lust; Naruto thought he would cum the second he watched Sasuke's tongue wet his lips. The motion so slow; unintentional; so fucking erotic, especially with that smug look plastered on the bastards face.

Sasuke dropped down his mouth claiming Naruto's as his hands made short work of his jeans. Naruto's mind and body was on fire. He felt so painfully hard; his erection constricted against his clothing. Sasuke's lips abrupted parted from Naruto's as Sasuke jerked Naruto's hips closer to the edge of the bed while at the same time accomplishing his removal of the two articles of clothing and allowing them to fall at Naruto's ankles.

Naruto opened his mouth to complain at the violent jerk but was immediately silence as his cock was captured by warmth. Naruto's hips bucked up as Sasuke forced the blonde's hips down with his hand. His mouth slowly closing every inch of the tanned and slightly pink erection. Naruto moaned as his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head.

Sasuke took his time making his way to Naruto's base; but didn't bother to wait to move his tongue around what he could reach. Finalizing his motion as he withdrew his tongue and sucked.

"F-Fucccck," Naruto moaned and squirmed under the attention. He looked down at the raven as he watched the other's lips slowly uncover than recapture the length of his cock. God he swore he would cum right than and there. Not even when Sakura settled herself over his cock had it felt this warm. Not ever had it felt this fucking good. "S'uke…aahhh," Naruto bucked again. Nothing Sakura did ever compared to this. Not when she gave him the same treatment hell not even during sex. Sasuke's mouth was literally fucking his cock better than any night with Sakura or anyone else for that matter.

Sasuke smirked around Naruto's cock. Taking the length in and out of his mouth; running his hands up and down Naruto's side and torso. He bobbed his head a little faster; wanting to bring Naruto right to the edge.

Naruto nearly choked as he fought back his orgasm. Fuck Sasuke had him wanting to cum already; he was a fucking god. The blonde fought the urge to throw his head back and instead watched the Uchiha intently as he worked Naruto's cock in and out of his mouth. "Mmmaah, Sas…ske.. So close..," Naruto moaned as his hips bucked once more.

The Uchiha sucked harder; his tongue wrapping around Naruto's head and lapping the slit every time he came to the tip of Naruto's cock. This time Naruto couldn't help but throw his head back as incorheant moans and curses left his lips.

He could feel the twist in his stomach; that white blur approaching alerting him to his release. And just as sudden as he felt it the feeling recoiled almost painfully as Sasuke must've realized it and pulled back gripping the base of Naruto's cock a little roughly to starve off his orgasm.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed as he tried to search for words; he was so close why the fuck had he stopped?! All frustration melted away from him as Sasuke's hot breath brushed against his ear. The voice husky; deepened with lust, "Not yet.. I want you to cum with me. I want to cum inside of you… Naruto.."

Naruto bite his lip; he was never one for dirty talk but fuck the way Sasuke said it. The way he said his name; another loud moaned made itself known through Naruto's lips as his hips thrust up eager to accomidate the raven.

The raven pulled Naruto's own middle finger along with his own to his mouth. Slowly sucking and lathering the digits; all the while keeping his lust darkened eyes with Naruto's own cloudy blue orbs.

Naruto stared mezmorized as the raven pulled their wet digits from his mouth and moved them down to Naruto's entrance. Sasuke moved the two middle fingers against Naruto's entrance as his other hand brought laced with the blonde's hair to pull him into a searing kiss.

Naruto relaxed at the taste of the raven's tongue against his lips and tongue; exploring his mouth. Sasuke managed to keep him so occupied that he almost forgot about the strange sensation of the two fingers rubbing back and forth of his entrance.

Without warning Naruto whimpered as the two fingers simultaneously pushed past the tight ring of muscles. His mind was spinning at the strange sensation; at the fact that it wasn't just Sasuke stretching him. His finger was buried right alongside the raven's. Naruto's eye lids grew heavy as Sasuke worked their fingers in and out of his tight ass.

The raven broke away from their kiss releasing Naruto's head as he sat back on his heels to watch their fingers disappear in and out of Naruto's hot body. Naruto's own head falling back in a mess of pants and moans. Their was little pain next to the pleasure Sasuke was giving him; it felt strange sure but at the same time it felt so good. So unlike anything he ever thought he would feel before.

Sasuke's free hand moved to unbuckle his belt; his hands moving quickly to unbutton and unzip his pants before quickly pushing them down his waist and to his knees.

Naruto half whimpered as Sasuke pulled their fingers from his body; but the absence was soon forgotten as he felt Sasuke's own hot cock damp from pre cum rest at his entrance.

"Naruto…," Sasuke moaned as he wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock; his other hand holding tightly onto the boy's hip.

"S'uke…," Naruto's eyes barely open, "P-Please.."

He watched as Sasuke bit his lip and focused his eyes down to the task at hand. He slowly began to push forward his lips parting in a silent moan as he watched the head of his cock pressing into the tight ring of muscle.

Naruto could feel Sasuke pushing in further; his cock so close to pushing past that ring of muscle. All he wanted with Sasuke to fill him. To bury himself in him; thrust and cum inside him. He wanted it so bad. So bad it hurt.

"Fuck… Naruto…"

"Fuck.. Naruto…"

"FUCK NARUTO!"

Heh… those should have's are really a pain in the ass. And not in the way Naruto had wanted them to be!

Naruto awoke from his daze as he became fully aware of reality. Sasuke had shouted and pushed him backwards with a violent shove. Sending Naruto fumbling backwards into the end table and crushing to the floor; as well as the lamp settled on it.

What the fuck?

Naruto quickly realized with a grunt of pain that he allowed his mind to wander. Sasuke had never responded… at least not in the way he 'should have'. God damn those fucking should have's; Naruto silently cursed.

"You've got some nerve loser," Sasuke's words were laced with anger; and Naruto's face instantly fell.

Oh shit….he was in for it.

Dread ate away at his stomach. Sure he figured it was a possibility he could be rejected. That the Uchiha wouldn't feel the same. He just didn't realize how much it would hurt. Nor did he think his friend would be this angry at him. He was hoping for the Uchiha to threaten him and tell him never to do it again. But to physically push him and use that tone… Naruto gulped and prayed for the best.

Honestly he didn't know what he would do without Sasuke. He needed him; if not anything else than as a friend. He couldn't lose Sasuke… not like this.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Sasuke scoffed and stepped forward. Naruto was sure he was going to hit him; so he was honestly shocked as the Uchiha extended his hand to his friend, "Dobe…"

Naruto hesitated and eyed the Uchiha suspiciously but ultimately accepted Sasuke's hand.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," Sasuke sighed as he pulled Naruto to his feet.

Naruto stared at the raven as if he grew three head and Sasuke could only rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Naruto really was a complete idiot.

Sasuke's harsh gaze met Naruto's as he dead panned, "What about Sakura?"

Naruto caught himself from blurting a 'What does she have to do with this' but quickly snapped his mouth shut. His eyes falling as the guilt of his actions caught up with him, "I…"

But there was nothing. He was being selfish. He completely disregarded Sakura in favor of pursing his own feelings. He was a fool; a jerk; he shouldn't have led Sakura on. Or better yet he should've swallowed his pride and told her the truth from the start. That he didn't feel the things she felt for him. That he had doubts.

He was nothing but a coward; and a selfish prick.

"She deserves better Naruto… you know that. Make use of that thing you call a brain."

Naruto shut his eyes his head still lowered; he gulped, "I..I know.. I just…," he looked up to Sasuke. Could he really push this further, "I..I was being selfish…but…I…I lo…"

"Naruto.. Stop…," Naruto's face fell and his heart felt like it was being ripped out form his chest. He never felt this bad from a rejection before.

Naruto nodded before making his way past Sasuke and heading to the door.

He heard Sasuke grunt and a hand quickly grab his bicep and rip him backwards to face the raven once more. When he opened his eyes he took in a quick breath and held it. Sasuke was so close. He could smell him; his lips were so close he mentally begged for the taste of creamy vanilla.

"When you're done with Sakura… We need to talk."

How could he be so fucking calm! Naruto nodded a little shaky as Sasuke released him and stepped away disappearing behind a door way leading to another room. Naruto remained frozen before a small smile briefly made its way to his lips. So maybe he did have a chance after all.

But the smile soon fell… but still. He still needed to see Sakura. He closed his eyes and took in a steading breath as he exited the Uchiha manor and made his way outside. He had a looooong day ahead of him tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would have to tell Sakura the truth.

----

Ok I promised smut.. And I also promised a few reviewers more chapters… so this was my solution *pokes* hit that review button and tell me what you think ^_~


End file.
